


Say No More

by gijeokchorom



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Miho is basically a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijeokchorom/pseuds/gijeokchorom
Summary: My first OMG's fics, hopefully you enjoyed it





	Say No More

**Author's Note:**

> My first OMG's fics, hopefully you enjoyed it

Hyojung shook her head, sighing as she watch Mihyun still rumaging through the closet. Tried to find her favorite hoodie, that’s what she know from Mihyun herself. But she can’t stand still after Mihyun just declared maybe someone put her hoodie on her closet or the others.

The worst is, Mihyun also rummaged through the basket which full of dirty clothes. Now everything is a mess and smells awful, Arin already complained about it and offered herself to clean up the mess. But she didn’t have a heart to let the innocent and oh-so-good-hearted-child to clean up the mess that wasn’t made by hers.

“Okay, stop it. Kim Mihyun.” She says and shot the younger girl a glare.

“But I can’t find it!” Mihyun whines, the dirty laundry all around her. 

Hyojung rolled her eyes, there she goes. Her life being a Leader of the kids, maybe this is the kind of pain of all the parents life. 

“I’ll help you to find it, maybe someone borrowed it and you didn’t remember.” Hyojung tried to calm the anxious and whiny Mihyun. 

Mihyun didn’t say anything, she just stares at the floor and took a deep breath. She start to pick up the dirty clothes and put it inside the basket. 

Hyojung widened her eyes with the sudden change, she almost said something but decided to shut her mouth and just watch Mihyun clean up her mess. 

Three hours has passed, since Mihyun emotional breakdown about her hoodie. The hoodie it self still unknown, they haven’t find it yet. Also, because they have no schedules, some of members are not in the dorm, it’s kinda hard for them to ask if anyone see Mihyun’s favorite hoodie or not.

And Mihyun is being quiet, Even though, yes, there is no longer whines or anything which means good. But somehow that’s makes Hyojung worried.  

“Is she alright ?” 

Seunghee asked, looking confused as she caught the quiet Mihyun. Sitting alone in the living room.  She literally know nothing, because she just returned from Café.

Then she just go straight to the pantry with Hyojung and Arin, observing the broken hearted girl from afar. 

Hyojung looks at her while shook her head. Seunghee asked her for explanation and she told her about everything that happened. 

“It’s impossible if the Ahjumma who clean this place throw away her Hoodie, that’s no sense.” Seunghee almost raised her voice. Giving Hyojung a cute angry expression.

“I just said ‘What if’ okay ?” 

“Is it safe  to leave her alone like that ?” Arin join their conversation, anyone can tell that the youngest is sincerely worried for Mihyun’s well being and the lost Hoodie. 

“Yeah ? I think ?” The leader shrugged her shoulder. “This is so much better, rather than see her breaking down and get whiny.” She splutters. 

“I’m still worried.” Mumbles Arin, she looks at Seunghee and Hyojung.

“Should I try to talk to her ?” Seunghee suggested an idea. 

Hyojung contemplating about Seunghee’s idea, the what ifs are filling her head. Then suddenly the beep sounds coming out from the door, someone just returned back to the Dorm. 

“I’m hom-“

“THAT’S MY HOODIE!!!” Mihyun screamed out loud, finger pointed at the one figure who just standing near the door. 

She run all the way from the couch just to approaching or more likely attacking that one figure and it’s Kim Jiho. 

“Woah! Woah! Unnie, what are you doing. Wait-“

Jiho widened her eyes, suddenly feel the weight as Mihyun launched at her. She lost her balance and almost fell if she didn’t leaned on the wall.

“TAKE OFF THAT HOODIE!!” Mihyun yelled at her, right in front of her face.

Jiho looks flustered, her face is red, her pupils are shaking. She didn’t wear anything inside her hoodie except her undergarments, Mihyun is joking right ? 

With a reflex she pushed Mihyun from her and covered her body with her arms.

“Su-suddenly ?” She ask, that’s a dumb question and Mihyun start to launched at her again. 

“I mean I get it, you like me, right ? But isn’t just too fast- OH HEY!”

Hyojung with the help from Seunghee, they forcedly push Jiho and Mihyun to their respective room.  Meanwhile Arin just stares at them in awe, but then she saw Hyojung closed and locked the door..

“You locked them ?” The youngest gasped out loud. 

Hyojung took a deep breath and sighs. “For our safety.” 

\---

 

“This place is beautiful and the food is totally my style.” Mihyun suddenly confessed, smiling at herself even though her eyes are on the food. 

“I knew you would like this.” Jiho replied, with a proud tone in her voice. 

It just a Cafe, a small one. Which have that vintage and classic vibe inside it. The most important thing, it’s placed a little bit far from the City and it’s good because is not too crowdy like the usual Café. 

The slow and calm song is playing, Jiho didn’t know what song it is but she really enjoyed it. Her eyes traveled around , watching as a few Waitress are busy doing their job, or a few customers who come and go. 

In front of them there is two cup Coffee, medium sized Chocolate cake which is sure they would share to eat them. And Jiho is the first one who dig into the cake, then she give her best reaction to Mihyun. 

“Yoobin would like this place so much.” She mumbled, Mihyun throw her a look before nods her head. 

“Shiah too.” 

Jiho raised her eyebrows and frowned. “I think all the members would like this place.” She munched the cake in her mouth.

“Well you have a good heart for thinking about them.” Mihyun shrugs her shoulder, continue to sip her coffee.

“You have a good heart too for giving me a compliment like that.” Now it’s Jiho’s turn, that girl even raised her voice making Mihyung shoot her a look.

“That’s nothing compared by your thoughtful side and recommended this place to me.” The older girl move on her seat, leaned forward as she keep her eyes on Jiho.

Jiho isn’t Jiho if she gave up easily with this stupid compliments argue (?) She leaned her body too just like what Mihyun did, now both of them are staring to each other eyes with their forehead almost touching. 

“Because you deserve to know this place, it’s beautiful and it just suit for you.”

“You’re more beautiful.” 

That’s all Mihyun said before Jiho suddenly avoiding her gaze and back to her normal position, leaving Mihyun awkwardly opened her mouth like a dying fish.

“Oh trust me if I’m an ice cream i’d be melted because of your words.” 

Jiho says raised her voice a little, then she drink her coffee. Mihyun didn’t replied her back immediately. She smirked, smells her victory but then she sensed Mihyun about to say something.

“But trust me I would like to taste all your sweetness .”

Gosh, that sound so wrong and awful. Jiho shot her a look and make a disgusting face . Mihyun gave her a confused look. Seems like this girl didn’t even realize what she just said to her. Jiho took a deep breath before sighing.

“That’s unfair, you should give a share.” She replied Mihyun.

“Huh ?”

True, Mihyun didn’t even know what she just said to Jiho and whe she heard Jiho’s words, her brain suddenly can’t cooperate with her. 

“I said, I enjoyed the date.”

“Sounds different from your previous word.”

“Whatever.”

 

\---

 

“Can you move a bit ?”

 Jiho huffed and tried to move her body but failed, she groans avoiding Mihyun’s sharp elbow which almost hit her face. Meanwhile Mihyun keep trying to make herself comfortable, 

“Listen, whose idea that we could share bed together like this ?” Jiho grumbles.

“Me, but listen  you don’t have a heart too right ?”

Mihyun pointed at Arin who sleep in her bed, she sighs a little while shook her head. Staring at the child who look so peaceful in her sleep and that’s why she doesn’t have a heart to wake her up. Also, it’s not an easy thing to make Arin wake up, they need to put a lot of effort to do that.

She was planning to sleep in Arin-Seunghee room instead, but the-oh-so-talented-lead vocal- Hyun Seunghee, locked her room. As if  already knew she is coming and to think Seunghee hate to hear her snore is make everything worse. So, she doesn’t have a choice and come up with idea, sleeping together with Jiho. 

It’s not a good choice either, Mihyun realize it. Because to be honest, their bed are too small for two person. Also, Jiho have long limbs, long legs to make it short, Jiho is long. �And now, they’re like a packed tuna inside the box. 

“But first who allowed her to come in this room ?” The younger again, asking her with another question.

“She is a baby okay, Seunghee said she need Hyojung’s care which is mean her Mom’s care.”

Actually that’s what Mihyun knew from Seunghee, when Arin entered their room and suddenly jumps into Hyojung’s embrace. She swear, it was the most heartwarming moment and she almost shed a tear because of that.

“She is 20 yeard old, this year. Practically not a baby anymore.” Jiho jabbed her shoulder lightly.

Mihyun rolled her eyes. “Stop pulling a Yoobin. Just accept the fact she is the baby in this House.”

“You’re as whipped as Hyojung unnie!”

“As if you’re not.”

“I’m not !”

Jiho widened her eyes and open her mouth, tried to say something as explanation but failed anyway. It’s true, she is whipped for the Maknae too. Like who doesn’t ? maybe iy does and  it’s  probably Yoobin.

“You shrieked and dying everytime she does aegyo.” Mihyun exclaimed in calm tone, with smirks spreading on her face.

“Oh shut up!”

“Make me.”

This time, Jiho scoffed and stares at the other girl.

“You scripted this right ? Took the oppurtunity for my kiss ?” She leaned closer to Mihyun, nose almost brushing against each other and Mihyun is just stuck in there.  “You wish!”

Jiho laughs, satisfied after teasing the older girl. Weirdly, Mihyun just keep silent. This is no fun for Jiho, Mihyun supposed to rage at her or throw some judgemental words. So, she stop laughing and sighs.

“Why ?”

“To think of it, we barely do that. I mean kiss.” Mihyun said in low tone.

Jiho find it cute though, she just sighed like what Mihyun did. She move slowly and placed her head on Mihyun’s shoulder.

“I thought we’re just friends ?” Jiho says with raised eyebrows and ducked lips. 

Mihyun stares at her with disbelief  “Right, friends.”

Neverthless, Jiho gave her a peck on the cheek and Mihyun questioned the younger girl’s action. 

“I though … ?”

“I haven’t brush my teeth.” Jiho confessed.


End file.
